


Luck be a Lady

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The Logans recruit a woman with uncanny good fortune to assist with their heist.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Joe Bang sucked on his teeth staring at the two numbskulls. He had heard about the Logans, and all about their family curse too. Turns out they had run into some bad fortune time and time again. 

He had also heard about how stupid they were. Joe had chalked it all up to just talk, small towns and small minded people had little else to do these days but talk. Everyone all the time had nothing better to do than talk about other people’s bullshit.

But due to the fact that both brothers were here now sitting across from him, talking about a heist while he was still incarcerated in this very goddamn penitentiary, only proved that perhaps it wasn’t all talk.

So how in the hell was he supposed to believe that they weren’t cursed with all the bad luck surrounding them?

“Well I don’t necessarily consider myself a superstitious man, but I don’t want to take my chances either,” Joe shook his head. “But all that talk about curses and your family has me worried.”

“We ain’t cursed,” Jimmy started, obviously frustrated by just the very mention of the curse. But the look on Clyde’s face said otherwise.

Joe leaned forward resting his elbows on the table, he pointed at Jimmy.

“So you’re saying your knee, his arm, what happened to your parents… ain’t bad luck?” Joe questioned, his eyebrows raised and his blue eyes staring back at them.

“Listen,” Jimmy said. “This is has nothing to do with that.”

“Well you listen,” Joe spat. “I already have limited information on this plan because of my situation. Y’all need me, I’m gonna be a free man soon unless this plan of yours goes south, so I’m going to need more than just your word.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“My brothers for one,” Joe started, “and I’ve heard talk about a girl, folks call her ‘Lucky’, rumor is she has uncanny good fortune.”

“How good?” Clyde asked, genuinely interested. 

“Supposedly, she’s luckier than the love child of a four leaf clover and a rabbit’s foot,” Joe explained.

“What’s your point?” Jimmy sighed.

“I want the two of you, to get her help.”

“You think she’ll want to help us, people she’s never met?” Clyde asked.

Joe shrugged, peeling the rest of the shell off the egg, “That’s for the two of you to find out.”

Clyde looked at Jimmy, this plan of his was starting to turn into a disaster just waiting to happen.

Y/n was sitting on the counter of the convenience store, sipping on a cherry Slurpee and scratching $1 lottery tickets.

This was a known past time of hers. She had a strange love affair with convenience stores.They were an odd sort of mundane paradise, with all the things one needed for a good time. Smokes, liquor, lottery tickets, and all sorts of people coming and going.

Her fascination with them started when she was just a little girl, her grandparents owned a similar small store back home during her childhood. Just about every afternoon she’d sit by the cash register, and spoiled her appetite eating vanilla wafers and Oreo cookies with her granny.

“Another winner!” she cheered, waving the ticket in the air. It wasn’t for much, just 5 bucks, but that was enough for a refill on her drink, a couple of packs of Twinkies, and another scratcher.

Jack, the cashier, wasn’t at all surprised, this was the same story every afternoon- girly would buy a few scratchers and win every single time.

An irritated customer approached the cash register, “That damn machine is acting up again! Every time I come in here it’s either being repaired or on the fritz.”

The patron shook the large styrofoam cup in front of Jack’s face. He sighed, he didn’t get paid enough to deal with this kind of whiny bullshit. He opened his mouth, to tell her to fuck off. Y/n could tell just by the way his brows furrowed, and the scowl on his face.

Jack wasn’t exactly a people person, he preferred when people came, got whatever they needed, then got the fuck out.

Y/n was the exception. She never bitched about a thing and was content as she could be as long as there were sweet things to eat and drink and plenty of cheap lottos.

Quickly she hopped down off of the counter before Jack offended anyone. She nodded at the customer, “You just gotta have the right touch.” 

“Come on, I need a refill anyway,” y/n gestured for them to follow her.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the whirring machines, Coca-cola, blue raspberry, and cherry. Y/n hummed as the machine poured red icy goodness into her cup.

She extended her hand offering to take the customer’s cup. Begrudgingly, they handed it over to her. Y/n dumped out the watery ice mess.

“There we are,” she murmured filling the cup full.

She grinned, as she watched the customer slam a couple of dollars by the register and storm out.

Jack put the money in the drawer. “I’m gonna smoke for a bit,” he announced.

He took a pack from the glass case behind him and managed to already have a cigarette lit before he was even outside.

He inhaled deeply, his lungs filling with sweet nicotine. 

A beat up truck pulled up, parking right in front of the store. Two tall men got out and approached Jack. 

“We’re looking for a girl who goes by ‘Lucky’, you know her?” The one wearing a baseball cap asked.

“Yeah,” Jack muttered.

The Logans remained standing looking at the clerk expecting him to continue.

The older man to another puff before nodding his head toward the store.

They peered into the window. The clerk pointed out a pretty girl, who was currently browsing the shelves and swaying her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

She had an enchanting aura about her. Her eyes twinkled, as she bounced around without a care in the world. Her lips wrapped around the straw of her drink, while grabbing a couple of snack cakes from the display.

Jimmy couldn’t help but notice how Clyde was more quiet and somber than usual. His dark eyes stared intensely at the young lady. She plopped the cakes on the counter, then plopped herself back on top of the counter. Like a child, she swung her legs up and down waiting for Jack to return.

Clyde could watch her all day, she was beautiful and appeared so sweet.

Jimmy nudged Clyde, “Come on.”

The bells on the door jingled as they entered.

The sound alerted y/n, she immediately turned her head in their direction.

“Hey there,” she greeted. “Welcome to The Get In Get Out.”***

Clyde felt his throat run dry and his body became stiff. She gazed back at him, a small friendly smile on her lips as she moved closer to him. Involuntarily, he gulped. He could smell her perfume hanging in the air.

“Are you the girl people call Lucky?” Jimmy asked pointedly, interrupting their longing gaze into each other’s eyes.

“Depends,” the girl muttered still staring at Clyde.

“What do you mean? ‘Cause, we were sent here to find that girl, and-” Jimmy went on.

“Well that is what people say about me,” y/n shrugged her shoulders finally turning her attention over to the other brother. “But I prefer it when they call me by my name. I’m Y/n L/n, and you are?”

“Jimmy Logan and this is my brother Clyde.”

“Nice to meet the both of you.”

“We need to talk to you but preferably somewhere more private,” Jimmy interjected.

Jack walked back into the store, his hands shoved into his pockets, still looking disgruntled. He took his place back behind the counter. “Are you two gonna buy anything?”

“We weren’t really-” 

“Then leave, ‘cause I’ve got other customers,” Jack cut off Jimmy before he could explain.

The brothers scanned the store, nobody was there except for themselves and y/n.

“Do you have to make such an ass of yourself all the time?” y/n asked Jack, putting her hands on her hips.

Jack scoffed.

“Why don’t you boys get yourselves a coffee or something, my treat, and then we’ll talk elsewhere.” y/n offered. 

“Listen we don’t need much of your time, we just want you to hear us out,” Jimmy began explaining.

Y/n rolled her eyes, “go get somethin’… I hate eating alone.”

She seemed pretty damn persistent about it, so the brothers didn’t bother arguing.

After the boys wandered off into the aisles, Y/n turned around and peered over the counter looking at the display of lottos. Her fingers drummed over the glass, which one should she get? 

“Can I get one of those crossword lottery tickets, please?” 

Jack nodded and passed it to her. 

Y/n reached into the back pocket of her jean shorts taking out a worn penny. She rubbed it between her index finger and thumb before taking her time she scratched the little boxes to see if she was a winner. 

Her smile got wider as she realized that she won again, this time it was $20.

She never won real big, but always enough to pay for whatever snacks and little things she wanted. 

The boys returned with a cup of coffee each.

“Were you lucky?” Clyde asked, his voice shaky, but finally built up the courage to speak.

“Always am, sugar,” y/n winked leaning against the counter.

So she really did have good fortune, Clyde thought to himself. He looked at the girl standing before him, she seemed too good to be true. Maybe her good luck would be enough to counter his family’s bad luck.

“So fellas, you said you wanted to talk?”

*** (lol I know this is from King of the Hill, so tough to name things)


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, I’m in,” you agreed, with a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. This had to be the most bat shit crazy scheme you’ve ever heard. The only thing crazier was that you were absolutely willing to be apart of it. Who in their right mind would agree to something so risky with two strangers? 

But something in your gut was telling you that it would well worth it. You had never felt this kind of excitement before, just the idea of robbing the Charlotte Motor Speedway already had your heart racing. You didn’t necessarily crave this kind of risk taking, but an opportunity like this one doesn’t come around often. You knew that you’d be kicking yourself later if you said no. 

You glanced up at Clyde, meeting his dark eyes with your own, he looked completely shocked that you said yes so easily. Even Jimmy was taken aback, he had planned a whole list of reasons to help try to convince you, if you had refused. 

Immediately, Clyde redirected his attention away from you. He was different from his brother, not as confident, quieter, but just as loyal and brave. There was just something about him, that had you feeling pretty excited too. 

“You made up your mind pretty quick,” Clyde said softly. “Shouldn’t you think it over more?” 

You shook your head side to side, “Nope, I’ve got a good feeling about all this.” 

“Really ?” both brothers asked simultaneously. Clyde raised his eyebrows and Jimmy grinned. 

“Yep, I do! I think it’s going to be a lot of fun,” you chuckled. “I can’t wait to get know y'all better.” 

… 

“You seem tense,” Jimmy remarked as him and Clyde got into his truck. Clyde stayed quiet, as he buckled up. 

“Wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” Jimmy pried.

"It was one thing when we were risking our necks,” Clyde grumbled. “But, y/n, doesn’t need to get involved, she doesn’t even want a cut of the money.” 

“I keep telling you, everything is going to work out,” Jimmy stated, starting the engine. “Y/n will be fine.” 

Clyde sighed, “It still feels wrong, she doesn’t deserve to go to prison if we fuck up.” 

“We aren’t going to get caught. We just need to stick to the plan,” Jimmy explained.

Looking down at his hands, Clyde nervously rubbed his thumb over his prosthetic palm. It was so easy for Jimmy to stay optimistic, but for him all he could do was worry about things he couldn’t control. You were so sweet and light hearted, he would hate for you to get caught up in all their bad luck, to have their bad fortune tarnish your good fortune.

… 

It did not escape Clyde’s attention that there were several eyes lingering on you as you passed. You were walking just a little ahead of him. Your hips were swaying in the same enticing manner as they did when he first saw you. However, you were oblivious to all the gazes on your form, you were just happy that Clyde bought you cotton candy. 

He was quite surprised when you asked him if you could tag along on his search for Joe Bang’s brothers. He was sure you’d rather stay with Jimmy and Mellie. However, he was in no way against having you accompany him. Strolling around the fair with you, just you and him, almost felt like a date. He couldn’t help but think that if he got the chance he’d like to invite you to do something like this again. He’d win any prize you wanted, take you on the ferris wheel…

Clyde felt his throat run dry. He shouldn’t be getting carried away with thoughts like this.

Suddenly, you grabbed his hand lacing your fingers between his, “Is that them? Over there?” 

He looked to where you were pointing and groaned. 

He tightened his grip on your hand, “Let’s go find, Jimmy.” 

You and Clyde led Jimmy back to where you found them. Clyde was still holding your hand firmly but you didn’t mind. In a way, it made you feel safe, like he didn’t want to lose you in the crowd. 

“Joe said you need him to open up a vault,” Sam Bang said a little too loudly.

Clyde glanced around, hoping nobody was listening in on this conversation. For the brothers of an accomplished criminal, they sure lacked his discretion.

“We’re just not sure if we can help y'all,” Fish explained, putting his hands on his hips and staring all of you down. 

“We’re livin’ with the Lord now, which means living on the right side of the law,” Sam added. “You gotta have a good reason to break the law.” 

Clyde and Jimmy sighed, being lectured about morality by these idiots was ridiculous. 

“Well, y'know our sister Mellie, well she worked at the Grocery Castle,” Clyde started. “Got promoted, then the assistant manager started gettin’ handsy.”

“No,” Sam grumbled.

“So as you can imagine we ain’t got no love for the Grocery Castle,” Clyde reasoned. 

“And with this being their big event and all, the auto show, we don’t feel too bad about it,” Jimmy further explained.

Apparently, that was enough to convince them. You were impressed by Clyde’s and Jimmy’s quick thinking. You weren’t expecting such honest guys to be so good at manipulating people. They played Fish and Sam like a couple of fiddles. 

“Before y'all go,” Fish spoke up. “Joe asked us to see just how lucky she is.”

“Ever bobbed for pig’s feet?” Sam asked with a smirk looking at you. 

You scrunched your nose, it wasn’t something you’ve ever done and it definitely wasn’t something you wanted to try. But the brothers were pretty insistent. 

“If you’re as lucky as they say, it shouldn’t be any trouble…” Sam added. 

“If y/n doesn’t want to do it, she shouldn’t have to,” Clyde defended, stepping in between you and the Bang brothers. 

“Clyde,” you said softly. “It’s alright.” 

He glanced down at you, “You sure?” 

You smiled, “Oh, I’m sure… I can do this in my sleep. But just one,” you explained crossing your arms and looking at the Bang brothers. 

You groaned kneeling in front of the tub full of water and pig’s feet. Looking at them floating around made you want to barf. At least there wasn’t an audience anymore. 

You really didn’t want to have to jump through any hoops, but if it would get these two morons off your case, you might as well just give in. You didn’t even have to try in order to beat them, your strange luck was always playing in your favor. 

Holding your breath, you plunged your face in, barely two seconds later pulled back up with a pig foot. Immediately, you dropped it, letting it fall to the ground. You made a face, it wasn’t the worst thing ever, but you weren’t exactly fond of the taste of pickled pig’s feet. 

Both of Fish and Sam were pretty stunned, they had hardly even dipped their heads before you beat them. 

“You really are Lucky, ain’t ya?” Fish asked. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “That’s what people keep sayin’.” 

Using a towel, you dried your face and hair. 

Clyde approached you, offering his hand to help you up, “Come on, let’s get ya something to get that taste out of your mouth.” 

You waved a quick goodbye to the Bang brothers, and held Clyde’s hand as he led you to the nearest concession stand.

… 

You were a lot more comfortable waiting in the visitation area at Monroe Correctional Facility compared to Clyde and Jimmy. Both boys sat frigidly still with their hands on their laps. You sat in between them with your legs crossed bouncing your foot up and down. 

Soon enough, a blonde man was ushered in. You couldn’t help but smile immediately, he wasn’t what you pictured at all. You looked into his steely blue eyes, as he took his seat across from you, there was a playful gleam that you couldn’t ignore. For a harden criminal, he was awfully charming and appeared pretty light hearted.

“So…” Joe began giving you a once over. “You’re L-ucky.” 

Your smile grew wider at the way he said Lucky and pointed at you. “I am.”

“You ain’t what I pictured,” he pointed out half smiling.

“I can say the say the same about you,” you laughed. “You look much too happy for a man in your situation.” 

Joe chuckled, “Sometimes you just gotta make the best out of a bad situation. I take my happiness where I can get it.”

“Guess you and I are similar in that way,” you mused, tilting your head to the side. 

“My brothers verified that you’re as lucky as they say. Which is a good thing,” he explained. “Cause we’re gonna need that luck, with these two being part of the plan?” 

You furrowed your brows, “Why’s that?” 

“They didn’t tell you did they?” Joe smirked leaning closer to you. “Tell me what?” 

Jimmy moaned loudly, “Not this bullshit again.”

“The Logans are unlucky,” Joe said with a nod.“Honestly, just when things look like they’re going good they take a turn for the worst.” 

Clyde started to fidget, his eyes shifted over to his prosthetic hand. The expression on his face was a mix of guilt and nervousness. It didn’t escape your attention. You didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that Clyde believed in this and that it was connected to his hand. 

Carefully, you placed your hand on his forearm and squeezed reassuringly. “Well, I think their luck is about to change.”


End file.
